


Similarities

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I'm not sure if I want to take this further or not, Meh I'll figure it out eventually, Mentions of Sigurd Deidre Arvis and Chrom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sparring, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Lucina and Seliph have reached support level C.





	Similarities

_The summoner got a new hero_ , Lucina notices, as she watches Kiran show a new recruit the training area. The hero _(a lord,_ she thinks, _given that blue hair and blue clothes)_ looks around, interest shining in his gaze. Noticing Lucina, he gives a small wave, and the princess cannot help but smile and wave back. Kiran, noticing their exchange, guides the new hero over.

“Oh, this is great! I was hoping you two would meet each other soon.”

“Kiran, who is this?” Lucina asked.

“Oh, excuse me.” The new recruit said. He gave a slight bow. “My name is Seliph. I'm a prince from the World of Holy War, as the summoner called it.” 

Lucina bowed back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lord Seliph. My name is Lucina, also a princess of the land, and I’m from the World of Awakening.” 

Kiran clapped their hands together. “Well, seems like you two are getting along well! Lucina, can I trust you to take care of Seliph?”

“Eh?”

“Yeah, I need to get back to the Tempest with Lyn and the others. Thanks! I’ll see you later!”

“What? But… Hey, wait, Kiran!” But Kiran had already left the area, leaving Lucina and Seliph. The boy chuckled.

“Are they always like that?”

“Unfortunately so.” Lucina sighed. “I think impatience and spontaneity is a popular trait back in their world.”

“My my,” Seliph said with a humorous twinkle in his eyes, before he directed his gaze to the sword in Lucina’s hand. “What a fine blade!”

“Hm? Oh yes, the Falchion.” Lucina lifted it to show it to Seliph. “It’s a divine blade, forged from a fang of Naga herself.”

“How amazing! A powerful sword indeed. It sounds similar to the Tyrfing… I would love to show you, but I was pulled from my world without it… The best blade I have with me now is this silver sword.” Seliph sighed.

Lucina laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry! However strange the summoner is, they’ll find some way to get you your blade. They did it with Corrin already!”

“Hm.” Seliph sighed again. “Ah, this Order of Heroes is so large! How am I ever going to remember everyone?” 

“It takes time. I’ve only been here for about a month, and even I can’t remember everyone. Don’t worry, almost everyone is nice. I’m sure they’ll love you. You have… An aura to you.”

“An aura?” 

“Mmhm. You… You draw the light towards yourself. I suppose… You _glow,_ in a way.”

“Ah.” Seliph scratched his cheek embarrassedly. “That’s… I’m flattered, Lady Lucina.” 

“Please, just call me Lucina.” The princess took a few steps back and raised her sword. “Now, I find the best way to get to know someone is to spar with them. Would you care for a quick spar, Lord Seliph?”

“Well, not like I have much of a choice, do I?” Seliph chuckled, drawing his own sword. “But please, just call me Seliph then.” 

“Very well. _En garde!”_

 

* * *

 

“Oomph!” Seliph fell to the ground, his sword clattering from his grip. Lucina sheathed the Falchion before offering her hand to the prince kindly. 

“Here, let me help you up.”

“Thank you.” Seliph picked up his blade and let her help him off the ground. “What elegant footwork you have!”

“Thank you. But, it’s not really fair. You must be tired from having just been summoned… And I do think I’ve had experience with your style before.”

 “Really now?”

“Yes. The Tyrfing, your maneuvers… Your father must be Lord Sigurd, yes?”

“Oh, so you’ve met him? Yes, he is. I’m so glad he and Mother are in this world!” 

Lucina laughed, clear and loud. “Yes, it’s so nice to be reunited with loved ones here… Even if your enemies are here as well.”

“Yes, there’s that too.” Seliph heaved an exasperated sigh. “Although I haven’t seen him yet, Mother did mention that Emperor Arvis was in this world as well.”

“What a tragedy, to be killed by somebody you thought an ally before.” Lucina nodded in agreement. “Actually… It appears that our fathers perished in similar ways.”

“Eh? What happened to yours? Oh! That must’ve sounded so disrespectful! My apologies.”

Lucina waved her hand. “It’s no problem. Anyways, my father died by his close friend’s magic… But she was possessed by a malevolent dragon.”

“My father also died from a friend’s magic! And that friend was influenced by an evil god as well…”

Lucina laughed again. “We really are similar, aren’t we?”

Seliph grinned. “And we both have blue hair!”

Lucina snorted. “From our fathers to our hair… No wonder Kiran wanted us to meet each other.”

“Well, I think it was quite a good idea. I’m having a lovely time with you, Lucina.”

“And I you, Seliph. Now come, the sun is setting. I’ll show you the mess hall.”

“Thank you ever so much, Lucina. How will I ever repay you for everything you’ve done so far?”

Lucina turned to give the prince a brilliant smile. “Just be my friend… That’s all I ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I want to take this further or not... Eh? Maybe? Maybe not? I feel like it would be a cute ship though... There's the whole thing where Seliph might be Lucina's great great great great great great great grandpa though... *Shrugs* I have not idea how Fire Emblem timelines work.
> 
> Anyways, onto the ranting!
> 
> I GOT SELIPH.
> 
> FRIENDS.
> 
> I. GOT. SELIPH.
> 
> My boy! I can finally unite the entire family! Ah, happiness!
> 
> Though... THOUGH!!!
> 
> I GOT THE WRONG SON.
> 
> I want Morgan so bad... Morgan, I whispered, as I pulled out countless Hinata's and Stahl's. And then my boy popped up and I'm so torn between happiness and sadness.
> 
> (I also got normal Chrom from the Bound Hero summoning event, but that's a story for another time.)
> 
> But I'm still going to try for Morgan! Seliph was only a 4 star unit so he didn't break my pity rate, so maybe I'll get my son yet!
> 
> But anyways, since I did get Seliph and united the happy family, you'll be seeing a lot of fics featuring him now!
> 
> Do you all think this Lucina/Seliph would be a good ship?
> 
> If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave kudos/comments!


End file.
